1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dumbbell, more particularly to a dumbbell having a weight adjusting mechanism that includes a screw rod and a weight carrier engaging threadedly the screw rod.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,656,093 discloses a conventional adjustable dumbbell assembly including a rod, a plurality of weights engaged selectively onto one end of the rod, and a spring-biased latch slidably engaged in the end of the rod and movable to permit the rod to engage selectively at least one of the weights so as to secure selectively the selected weight(s) to the end of the rod. However, the aforesaid conventional adjustable dumbbell assembly is disadvantageous in that operation of the spring-biased latch is inconvenient.